


Point Blank

by LeLx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hange is on it, Injury, Mikasa is clueless, get the drugs, levi is pining, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeLx/pseuds/LeLx
Summary: Mikasa gets injured during training and Levi is at her side during recovery, battling his new found feelings for the officer. Spoilers for post season 3/manga. Fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies. More fluff from the resident RivaMika fluff writer. I’m so sorry. I’m trash. This already has a few more chapters!

It was a cold, wintery day and Levi and Mikasa had been sent to train the new additions to the scouts. They both loathed the idea but to Levi’s surprise, Mikasa was a big softy when it came to the cadets. Perhaps a little too soft for his liking. She never raised her voice and gave them clear instructions, gently correcting them as they went. This afternoon they were overseeing target practice with the new weapons they had acquired from Yelena, then after Levi and Mikasa would take the cadets out for a patrol. 

Levi turned his back on the shooting practise for a moment to talk to Armin, who was walking over to him with a handful of parchments.

“Wow, the cadets seem to really like Mikasa!” Armin’s eyes gleamed.

Levi rolled his eyes, “She’s really embracing the big sister role, not exactly what the cadets need...” He sighed, “but it might be a nice change of pace for them.”

He listened as Armin began to talk strategy about their upcoming mission to Marley but he whipped his head back in the direction of the shooting practice as he heard a shot going off, followed by a scream.

“Mikasa!” Armin cried out, he had full view of the incident and ran over without hesitation. Levi was right behind him. 

“I’m so sorry!” The cadet was crying, gripping onto his gun, shaking like a leaf.

Mikasa breathed heavily as she took the gun from him, putting it away safely before doubling over in pain, “It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean to.” She then fell to the ground, gripping her leg in pain. 

“What the hell, cadet?!” Levi grabbed the boy by the scruff of his collar. “Does Officer Ackerman’s foot look like a goddamn target to you?” 

“Captain,” Mikasa took a sharp intake of breath, “it was an accident.”

Armin knelt down at her side, pulling off her boot to inspect her injury. She cried out in pain as he did so. “I’m sorry Mikasa, I need to stop the bleeding before we can move you.” 

Levi threw the cadet to the floor, ordering him to fetch a medic and then crouched down to her side. He put an arm around her shoulders and propped her up, “Mikasa you look pale…” he frowned as he noticed her eyes rolling back for a moment. Levi shook her back to consciousness. 

“Come on, don’t tell me after everything you’ve been through a single bullet is going to make you faint?” He joked with a sympathetic smile. 

“The pain…” was all she could muster through gritted teeth. She peeked one eye open and saw her bloody foot being tornicated by Armin with a leather belt. Blood poured out from it onto the ground, her friend’s hands were covered too.

“Don’t look,” Levi quickly pulled her head into his chest. He then frowned as he felt her go limp in his arms. “She’s passed out.” He said flatly, turning his gaze to Armin.

The blond gave a nervous smile, “I think I pulled the belt too tight, it must have really hurt...”

“That or the sight of her own blood made her faint..” Levi sighed and looked down at the unconscious Mikasa. 

The cadet approached again and mumbled something about not being able to find anyone. Levi tutted then picked up Mikasa in his arms, 

“You seriously are a useless, brat. You do realise you’ve just accidentally shot one of our best soldiers, if she’s out of action for the next attack then us losing to Marley will be on your shoulders alone.” He said flatly, sending the cadet into tears once more.

Levi turned his back on the cadet and began to make his way inside to the infirmary. Mikasa stirred but couldn’t rouse herself enough to open her eyes. She blindly gripped onto his shirt, trying to communicate to whoever it was that was carrying her but the pain shot through her foot and blackness took over again.

———-

The captain was directed by another soldier to take her into an urgent treatment ward, a narrow but long room which held around four other beds. All of which were unoccupied at this present moment. 

Mikasa awoke as Levi lay her down on a treatment bed, which was positioned so the top half was elevated, allowing her to be sat slightly up right. She heard Levi brief a medic on her situation and then felt her arm sting as she was injected with pain relief. 

“There that should stop you from fainting again.” Levi smirked.

“Have you ever been shot at point blank range before?” Mikasa frowned at him.

“No, I haven’t.” He admitted dragging a chair next to her bed and he sat down with his arms crossed. 

Mikasa cried out in pain again as the medic began cleaning up her wound, he poured large amounts of antiseptic over it, the liquid and blood spilling over into a tray under her foot. Levi offered her his hand and she gladly took it, squeezing it hard with both hands. 

Only minutes had passed but it felt like hours to Mikasa by the time the medic was done and bandaged up her foot. She was left sweaty but at the same time she felt ice cold, the pain was unbelievable. The medic said he would be fetching a surgeon and left the two alone in the ward once more. 

“Captain you can go back to work, I’ll be fine.” As she spoke she shifted around restlessly, desperately trying to make herself comfortable. 

The captain leaned over and ruffled her hair, “Don’t be silly, I’ll stay. Someone else can deal with those brats for now.” 

“Alright.” Mikasa then timidly pointed a finger to her foot, unable to look for herself. “What do you suppose the surgeon will do?”

“Honestly I’m not sure but try not to think about it.” Levi frowned as he noticed the raven haired soldier begin to shiver. To take her mind off things he leaned closer to her, lightly pinching her cheek. “What’s up with you? I thought you were brave.” 

The officer smiled weakly but her shivering became violent, “I wasn’t expecting to be shot today, I suppose.” 

“No I guess you weren’t.” Levi smiled then took hold of her hand and stroked it in an attempt to calm her.

“Brave?!” The captain flinched as Hange seemed to appear out of nowhere, “She’s in shock you asshole! Getting shot is quite different than getting injured by sword or what have you!” 

“I know that!” He growled, “I’m trying to distract her.” 

“Oh... that’s sweet!” Hange smiled at Levi, admiring his kindness for a moment. She then rushed to grab a blanket from a shelf next to her and laid it onto Mikasa, making sure to avoid her legs then tucked her in, fussing over her like a mother hen.

“Mikasa, you don’t look so great, have they given you enough pain relief?” The commander leaned down and gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. 

“It’s not kicked in yet.” She grit her teeth in pain. 

Hange frowned, “I’ll go find out what he’s given you.” 

Levi watched her walk off and then turned their attention back to the injured soldier. “No doubt she’ll be wanting to find out how much it takes to sedate an Ackerman…” he tutted at the thought of that four eyes drugging her up before turning back to Mikasa. “Come on, please stop shaking. You’ll be okay.” Levi looked at her sadly, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, putting his arm around her, pulling her body tightly up against his and began rubbing her upper arm hard and fast like he was trying to bring a newborn puppy back to life. 

“I’m sorry, Captain.” She said, barely managing to get her words out. Levi continued to rub her vigorously, hoping the motion would calm her. 

“Oi, don’t apologise. What you should be sorry for is ditching me to be in the hospital tonight,” Levi gave her a faux frown, “it’s very rude of you to get shot when I just bought you some green tea especially for you.”

Mikasa gave a small chuckle,“You did? I’ll try not to get shot next time.” She poked his face playfully and then rested her trembling hand on his cheek.

“Good, that’s what I like to hear.” Levi felt his stomach flip as she stroked his cheek and looked up at him with those big dark eyes. 

He then felt her body relax onto his, he stopped rubbing her but continued to embrace her nonetheless. “You’ve finally stopped shaking.” 

“The pain’s going now.” She breathed a sigh of relief then smiled up at him, “Thank you for staying with me, Captain.” 

“I told you it’s no problem.”

Levi felt himself melt inside at her smile and his gaze fell to her soft pink lips, this particular situation of wanting to kiss her kept cropping up recently. For some reason the former brat he had a soft spot for had become more to him. She was becoming more affectionate, funnier and a good companion overall. This was the first time in years he had really felt like this again. As time went by and the closer they became, Levi found it was becoming harder for him to hold back. Even last night he could have sworn Mikasa had closed her eyes ready to be kissed as they bid each other goodnight before they were rudely interrupted by a group of drunken soldiers passing by but Levi didn’t know if he was just imagining it. Levi snapped out of his thoughts as he felt her tug as his shirt. 

“Do you think I’ll be out of commission because of this?” She suddenly looked panicked. 

Without hesitation Levi leaned down, until their noses were brushing, he wanted to be close, he wanted to comfort her. “Listen I told you not to think about that… and anyway you’ll be fine, you’re stronger than anyone I know...” 

Then it happened, their lips met. Each didn’t know who had kissed who but for a couple of seconds that’s what they were doing. 

It was short lived as they were interrupted by the sound of boots stomping towards them. 

“Oi, Mikasa!” Hange called from down the other side of the infirmary.

Their eyes met, panicked. They shifted on the bed, making sure there was some distance between them. Levi gave an awkward cough as Hange and the surgeon approached them. 

The commander leaned over next to Mikasa and out of nowhere she pulled out a syringe and without hesitation she injected her in the arm, “Don’t you worry, the bullet went right through your foot so surgery is going to be very straight forward and you won’t feel a thing!” 

“Wah! Commander!” Mikasa looked down at her arm in shock. 

“Did you try asking her first if she wanted some more pain relief?” Levi asked flatly. 

Hange leaned over and whispered into his ear, “Trust me she’ll need it. She’s got a bunch of fragments left in there, he’ll be digging around in her foot for ages...” Levi couldn’t help but cringe learning this new information. Poor Mikasa. 

Hange gave Mikasa a thumbs up, “You’ll be fine, sweetheart!!” She exclaimed with a grin. 

Mikasa flopped her head back onto the pillow and turned her gaze to the ceiling and let out a small, “Whoa.” 

Levi facepalmed, “Seriously, Hange?” 

“That’s it, Mikasa, no more pain to worry about… Only happy thoughts!” Hange grinned and stroked her hair, “doesn't she look so peaceful now?” She sighed wistfully, very pleased with herself. 

Levi sighed, “I wouldn’t call that peaceful, she looks like a damned zombie.” 

Hange cackled, “Anyway, I was going to come support her through the surgery while I had some time off but I see she’s in good hands already!” She wiggled her eyebrows at Levi. 

“Stop that.” He glared at her. 

“I’ll come check on you later, okay Mikasa?” She talked to the officer as if she were deaf. “Ciao!” She called back as she left the infirmary. 

Mikasa looked down at the surgeon as he began working on her foot. He poured over an anaesthetic tonic over her foot and then pulled over a tray full of sharp instruments. She got on her elbows, trying to sit up, panicked. 

“Lay back.” Levi sat himself back on the edge of the bed again, blocking her view of the surgery and gently pushed her back down. 

“But I can’t feel anything.” She furrowed her brows, a confused, spaced out expression set over her face. 

The captain sighed, “That’s because they’ve numbed it… on purpose.” He added for emphasis, in case the drugged up soldier got confused. 

“Oh… Yeah…” 

Levi felt himself slowly losing the will to go on but found his purpose again once he felt a frail hand on his. 

“I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be, I’m here, okay?” He smiled and clasped both his hands over hers. 

-

Hours later, Mikasa was fast asleep, now comfortable in a proper bed in the infirmary and Levi remained at her side, feeling uneasy about leaving before she woke up. He cursed Hange for sedating her so heavily, she’d been out cold for a while now. His mind wandered to their kiss but no matter how good it felt Levi was determined to put it at the back of his mind for now. 

Deciding he would take his chance he gently rubbed her hand, seeing if this would be enough to rouse her, “Mikasa?” 

He watched as she furrowed her brows and slowly opened her eyes. “Mikasa, how are you feeling?” 

The officier grimaced, “My foot… it hurts.” 

“I don’t know if you remember but they ended up cutting it open as you had some fragments left in there.” Levi frowned, “and you were being a serious pain in the ass, you kept sitting up.” 

“I did? I don’t remember.” She shut her eyes tight as she moved to sit up, bracing herself for the pain. Levi moved to feed her some water. 

“Then I guess Hange did a good job of sedating you.” He put the glass back on the table. “Lie down, Mikasa. Jeez, I think that’s seriously the hundredth time I’ve said that today.” 

“Guns are stupid.” She grumbled as Levi pulled her blanket back over her. 

“You mean Cadets are stupid.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Hange said it’s up to you whether or not he remains in the scouts, I’d personally recommend sending his useless ass back home.” 

“I doubt that’s really an option, we need as many soldiers as we can get.” Mikasa glanced up at Levi and gave a small smile, “Plus I’ve done a lot of stupid stuff in my career and you never dismissed me.” 

“Maybe I should have…” he smiled back, grabbing her cheek and shook her face. “You’ve always caused me nothing but trouble.” 

She batted his hand away with a soft laugh, “Stop that!” 

“Fine.” He tapped her on the nose, “will you be alright if I go now? I’ve been summoned back to work.”

“Of course, thank you for staying with me, Captain.” She smiled.

His felt his heart skip a beat, what was it about her smile that got to him? And why did her calling him captain suddenly make him feel all hot and sweaty? Levi’s hand lingered on her face and he thought about kissing her again but immediately put it to the back of his mind. 

“I’ll come back later if you like?” He moved his hand from her face and awkwardly patted her on the head, immediately cursing himself as soon as he did it.

“No, I’ll be alright.” She sighed and sank back into her pillow, “I’ll be sleeping anyway.” 

“Well I’ll swing by in case you aren’t,” he stood up and cleared his throat. “Just promise me you’ll rest?” 

She nodded and watched him leave, Mikasa had a quick peek at her injured foot, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was completely bandaged up. She flopped her head back and closed her eyes once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa had an array of visitors during the rest of the day, it was a strange feeling lying around doing nothing but as much as she yearned to be out of bed she enjoyed catching up with her friends that had come to her side.

She thought about Eren, he was now on his own mission in Marley. He had been gone for over a year now, she wondered what he was doing right now. Mikasa’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rattling walking into the ward, it was Levi carrying a tray with a steaming teapot and two cups. She smiled, happy to see him return.

“You look surprisingly well…” he muttered as he put the tray down on the table bedside her. 

“Thanks. It’s fine as long as I don’t move it.” She watched him pour out the tea. “Is this the green tea you promised me?”

“I’m surprised you remembered,” Levi smirked, “Now let’s hope it doesn’t taste as bad as it looks.”

“I like it.” She took the cup from Levi and smiled into it, watching the leaves gather at the bottom. “Did you get it from Kiyomi’s group?”

He nodded, “I don’t know how I feel about her but I suppose it’s good to get something useful out of her. Get in touch with your mother's heritage and all that jazz.”

“I wonder if she ever had any before…” Mikasa was touched Levi had taken one of their late night chats and turned it into something meaningful. She thought back to the two of them in front of the fireplace, Mikasa had opened up about her mother to him, the traditions she taught her but never really understood until Kiyomi had showed up. “I wish my mother had told me more.”

“I suppose she didn’t get a chance.” Levi finished his cup and set it down. 

“Yeah…” She gave a bittersweet smile and distracted herself by taking a sip of her tea as she felt a lump in her throat. Sensing she had dampened the occasion, Mikasa turned to Levi, “So? Is it good?”

“It’s not bad.” He gave her a warm smile, “Mikasa don’t be shy about talking about your mother, I’m sure she would have been glad that you’ve been able to experience something like this.”

“You know I’m pretty sure she had a kimono stashed away somewhere, which had been passed down to her but I left everything behind… I feel awful about it now.”

“Don’t. Items aren’t important, you’ve got your memories.” He leaned forward and rubbed her thigh to comfort her, “plus I’m sure Kiyomi can give you whatever you want in that respect. Then you can pass it onto your children too. I know it won’t be the same but it’s something.”

“Thank you, Captain, that's a good idea.” She held her cup with two hands, gripping onto the warmth for comfort.

Levi sighed, “quit it with that Captain stuff already.” He sounded slightly annoyed, he crossed his arms and looked in the other direction. “You know my name, use it.”

“Why are you mad?” She laughed, putting her tea down on her bedside table. “You are my Captain after all!”

“Tch! Don’t give me that, we’re friends now aren’t we?” He continued to avoid her gaze.

Mikasa shifted her body weight and poked his arm playfully, “yeah we’re _ friends _!” She jibed at him, referencing their kiss by raising a suggestive eyebrow at him.

“Knock that off…” he groaned trying his best not to smile. Mikasa went to poke at him again but gasped as she hit her foot against the edge of the bed.

“Stupid foot!” She hissed in pain.

Levi leapt to his feet and helped her lie back down, “That serves you right for making fun of me.” He said trying not to smile.

“You’re the worst!”

“Yes I am… Now will you lie still already, I’m getting sick of telling you…” he said taking a seat next to her on the bed.

Mikasa retaliated by pouting at him.

Levi took hold of her face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks together, “stop pouting,” he said with a faux frown.

She tried her hardest not to smile but despite herself she let out a giggle, “I’ve had a very trying day! I should be allowed to pout!”

“Not at me you’re not!” He said with a mischievous smile. He leaned closer, still gripping onto her cheeks and tilted her head up towards him.

“Is that right?” Mikasa felt her cheeks begin to burn but she couldn’t help herself, it was very easy to flirt with Levi when he was in a playful mood. She felt his grip loosen on her cheeks and his fingers ran down her neck as he leaned in to kiss her.

“Oh! Captain!” Armin exclaimed, rattling a tray of food as he walked, “I’ll go!”

The pair turned to face Armin and Levi jumped off the bed, clearing his throat. “No, no I’ll go, you eat.”

Armin glanced to Mikasa in a panic, hoping she would give him some idea on what he should do but all she did was shrug.

Levi turned to the injured officer, “get some rest.”

“Are you sure?” She looked up at him, blushing with a smile, “you should stay...”

“Thank you but I’ll let you eat in peace.” He smiled then awkwardly patted her on the head again, cringing as he did so. Why was he so nervous around her all of a sudden?

Levi bid goodbye to Armin and Mikasa and swiftly made his exit, wiping a brow of sweat away as he did so. Admin laughed nervously as he passed Mikasa her plate of food.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt!” He stammered out.

Mikasa shrugged again as she began to dig into her plate of food, “don’t worry about it.”

The blond smiled as he sat down in the chair next to her to start eating himself, “I’ve always thought you guys might like each other.”

“Always?!” Mikasa nearly choked on her food.

“I’m not sure you guys have always been sort of close in one way or another… and lately he’s been staring at you a lot!” He chuckled, “like a lot, a lot. Everyone’s noticed.”

Mikasa’s face turned red, “that’s… annoying.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, I’m happy for you guys. It’s nice to see something good happen around here once in a while.” Armin took another mouthful of food, “like Sasha and Niccolo, doesn’t that make your heart feel all warm and fuzzy?”

“Yeah.” Mikasa smiled as she idly pushed food around with her fork, “that’s actually how me and Levi began spending more time together, Sasha kept kicking me out of our room.”

The pair burst into laughter.

“He caught me making camp in one of the common rooms and since then we just kept… meeting there, even if we had no reason to be there.”

“So are you guys a couple now or…?”

She put the fork down on her plate, “no I, uh, I don’t know. To be honest, I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“Why?!” He asked a little surprised, “you seem so happy a minute ago!”

“I’m scared.”

“Are you worried about what Eren will think?” Armin raised an eyebrow, puzzled by her sudden change of mood.

Mikasa shook her head, “no, I’m scared because of the war, one of us might die.” She bowed her head, focusing her gaze to her lap.

“I see.” He looked pensive for a second, trying to find the right words to comfort his friend, “you know I think that’s natural considering… but Mikasa please don’t think that way! Even if our lives get cut short, don’t you wish you could live it how you want? Wouldn’t it be a complete waste to throw away happiness?”

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows for moment, thinking over Armin’s words.

“Come on Mikasa, you know better than to be so pessimistic! Plus you guys are like scary super soldiers.” He smiled in hopes of cheering her up, “you Ackermans will outlive all of us!”

Mikasa put a fist to her mouth and laughed, “scary?!”

Satisfied that he had made his best friend smile again, Armin patted her on the shoulder, “give it a chance, you deserve it. Now make sure you eat all that food, okay? We need you to be back and ready to fight as soon as possible!”

She nodded and went back to her food, grateful she had Armin at her side.

\- 

That evening Levi dropped by once more to retrieve his tea pot and cups, he cursed himself for being unable to leave it until the following day, he just wanted to see her again. Luckily for him, Mikasa was fast asleep when he arrived.

He approached the bed carefully, taking a moment to admire her. Levi pulled the blankets further up her body, knowing that she usually moaned about being too cold. He smiled to himself when she moved about and let out a sigh, seemingly comforted by the extra warmth. Slowly he reached a hand to stroke her head but Levi couldn’t quite get his hand to obey. Cursing himself under his breath he moved away and took the tray from the bedside table.

“I can’t believe I feel lost in the evening without you, I’ve been wandering around like an idiot.” He said to the sleeping Mikasa, “you know I was hoping we’d be past the stage where I’d be pining for you and I’d have you all to myself by now…”

He shook his head, “I need to stop talking to myself.” And moved her bangs out of her eyes, gently, enjoying the brief moment of contact with the officer, “goodnight, Mikasa.”

-

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It was their usual meeting spot, a common area much like a living room that was usually deserted this time of the evening. Levi sat on the sofa in front of the roaring fireplace, he poured himself a cup of tea but he knew Mikasa wouldn’t be joining him tonight as she was still laid up in the infirmary. He hung out there regardless, there was something comforting to him about it, like he was waiting for her just in case. The Captain turned his head when he heard shuffling at the door, to his surprise it was her, hobbling into the room with a crutch under each arm.

“You sure you should be walking around?” He asked before taking a sip of tea. 

“I don’t know,” Mikasa flopped down next to him on the sofa next to with a heavy sigh. “But I was bored of resting.”

“Understandable,” he said but then paused as they were interrupted by raucous laughter coming from the higher ups’ common area. They both grimaced. 

“All they do is sit around and drink wine.” Mikasa crossed her arms disapprovingly.

“I know it’s beginning to grate on me,” Levi said, “I guess they’ve got nothing better to do... but at least we’ve got some damn peace and no fighting for a while now.” 

They sat in silence for a while, drinking tea before Levi cleared his throat, “How’s the foot?”

Mikasa shrugged, “It’s not too bad, it’s been healing well.” 

“Trust you to get shot in the foot and be fine this quickly.” He muttered. “Can I see?” 

“Sure.” She shifted around and put her foot up on the sofa, wincing as she carefully moved it onto his lap.

Levi put his cup down and leaned over, gently unwrapping the bandage to have a closer look. Mikasa took a sharp intake of breath, the pain shooting through her foot as he moved it. “Careful.” 

He paused and gave her a sympathetic smile, “Sorry…” Levi went back to inspecting the wound. “It still looks nasty, I can’t believe you let that cadet stay in the scouts after what he did to you.” 

“You know it was an accident,” she said, not taking her eyes off her foot, “be careful please.” She asked him again as he wrapped it back up. 

“You’re too soft on those cadets, you know that?” 

“I know.” She said with a sigh and pulled her foot back once he was done. “Anyway I heard you put him on cleaning duty for a week. Armin told me everyone is gossiping because you lost your shit at him again today. I wish you would stop.”

Levi raised a brow, “What's there to gossip about? He’s an idiot.”

“Not about him, about me, I mean and-” she said, resting the side of her head against the back of the sofa. “And you.”

He took a moment to rub his hands over his face, slightly taken aback by Mikasa’s complaints about Levi giving the recruit a hard time. “Listen, Cadets will gossip about anything and everything.” As he spoke he felt his hand on her leg, panicking a little as he realised that he had left it there since he inspected her wound, his thoughts were now consumed with whether to remove it or not. 

“I guess that’s true.” Mikasa relented, she glanced at Levi and realised he seemed annoyed by her remarks so she moved to change the topic entirely. “Thank you again for staying by my side that day.” The female Ackerman looked down at her hands for a moment, before moving her gaze back to him, his bittersweet expression drawing her closer to him.

The Captain unconsciously shifted his body so he could face her, both soldiers were now leaned against the couch, shoulders pressed into the back.,“No need to thank me.” Levi took in a deep breath, unsureness washing over him as he couldn’t be sure but it felt like they were getting closer. 

Mikasa’s cheeks became warm and she could feel her chest rise and fall with every breath. Her mouth fell open, in an attempt to say something but failed. 

Without warning, Levi leaned in with a breathless apology, “Mikasa, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” She blushed deeper as she felt his hands cradle her face as he moved in to kiss her but the moment was interrupted by Levi sitting up straight in alarm as she let out a painful cry. 

“What’s wrong?!” He gasped.

Mikasa eyes were shut tight and she quickly sat up to protect her injured foot and in an unfortunate series of events, their foreheads met in an almighty bang. “Ow!” 

“What the hell!” Levi hissed, rubbing his forehead to alleviate the pain. 

“I’m so sorry but you leant on my foot!” She said in a panicked but apologetic tone, grabbing her bandaged limb defensively, still wincing at the pain. 

Levi cringed, aghast that he had hurt her. “Don’t you be sorry!” 

Mikasa continued to wince, her eyes watered at the pain. 

“Here, put your foot on the table.” He instructed her firmly, placing one of the sofa cushions on the coffee table in front of them. The officer nodded sheepishly and did as she was told. Levi sat forward on the edge of the sofa, his hands gripping onto his knees and silently cursing himself for ruining the moment. His nerves took over and he stood up, “I’ll go get a doctor.” 

Before he could walk away, Mikasa grabbed a hold of his hand. “I’m fine, really!”

“No you’re not.” He shot back, too embarrassed to face her. 

“I am! Please stay,” she asked timidly, pulling at his hand again as he refused to turn around. “Levi?” She asked, leaning forward on the sofa.

He sighed and crouched down in front of her, keeping a hold of her hand, “I’m sorry about your foot.” 

“It’s fine, stop worrying so much,” she smiled and linked their fingers together, feeling like had to reassure him somehow but her heart began to race as he tucked a loose strand of her hair away. 

Levi watched as her chest began to rise and fall quickly, “Mikasa… I… I feel afraid when I’m around you.” He said, leaning in closer, their foreheads meeting. 

“Why?” She whispered, eyes wide. 

“Because now I can’t stand the thought of ever losing you,” he took in a shaky breath, “I just want you all to myself.”

Mikasa felt her eyes begin to sting as he spoke, his words moved her, she wished she could say something to comfort him but she couldn’t think of a thing. Instead she took hold of his face with both hands and kissed him with what felt like all her might. A tear escaped down her cheek as Levi returned the kiss, he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her even closer to him. They kissed each other with fury.

Levi ran his hand through her hair gently and kissed her lips one last time before he pulled away from her.

“I’m yours.” she said simply.

The Captain’s hand made its way to her chin, he held it between his thumb and finger and studied her face, wondering how she could be so comfortable and confident with her feelings. “I’d like to believe that,” his tone was wavering but warm. Mikasa smiled at him and he melted, desperately wanting to let go of his insecurities and for a moment he did.

He slowly lifted her chin towards his face and their eyes met for a moment before he ever so slowly leaned in and kissed her again. The kiss was completely savoured this time, purposefully slow and delicate. Mikasa had never felt so loved all her life, it was overwhelming, it was incredible.

Levi kissed his way from her lips across to cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb before kissing her cheek again and Mikasa smiled as he did so. She breathed his name and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder, the feeling between them could only be described as absolute bliss. He moved to sit next to her on the couch and brought her into his arms, she leaned against his chest as he pulled her into another long and slow kiss. 

“I don’t want to go back to the infirmary, I want to stay…” 

“I know but we better go back before someone comes looking for you,” he said kissing the top of her head, “everyone around here has a habit of interrupting our quiet time.” 

“You’re right about that.. ,” she leaned back from his embrace and smiled up at him. 

“Hey, you’ll be free soon enough but it’s your responsibility to rest and make sure you recover properly.” Levi stood and held out his hand to her. 

She smiled and took his hand. Slowly but surely she got up, Levi passed her the crutches and she hopped as she put them under each arm. 

“I hate sleeping in that place, its cold.”

“Quit whining.” Levi gave her a hard pat on the shoulder, “I’ll stay with you for a while, okay?” 

“You will?” She said as they both made their way out of the room.

“Yes.” 

“People are going to talk even more about us, Levi.” She smiled with a glint in her eye.

“As if I care,” he then leapt to her side as she stumbled and accidentally dropped one of her walking aids. “Jesus! Mikasa!”

She let out a little “oops!” but remained steady, hopping a little on one spot.

“When did you become so clumsy, woman?! You nearly gave me a heart attack,” he grumbled as he bent down to pick her crutches back up. 

“I’m not used to using these things yet,” Mikasa did her best not to laugh but seeing Levi all worked up was funny to her.

Just as Mikasa was back to walking and making forward progress, Armin appeared, rushing down the corridor towards them pushing a wheelchair. “Mikasa! You’re not supposed to be using those yet!”

“Mikasa, seriously?” Levi glared at her, exasperated. 

“And you’re not supposed to be leaving the infirmary yet, you know,” Armin added. 

“I’m fine!” She frowned, annoyed at all the fuss being made over her.

The Captain rubbed his brow, “you are the personification of a liability, you know that? Now get in that chair!”

Armin looked between the two, it seemed there was a battle of wills going on. 

“But I can walk so what’s the point?” 

“Don’t argue with the captain, Mikasa, he’s right!” Armin interjected.

Levi smirked, “she’s not arguing she’s flirting.” 

She blushed and shoved her crutches into Levi’s chest before sitting down in the chair, “Fine I’ll follow orders, Captain.” 

He retaliated by gently hitting her on the head with the crutches, “good!”

Mikasa giggled and batted the sticks away, “go away you weirdo!”

Armin blushed himself, “I’ll leave the captain to take you back… Bye guys!” Then quickly made himself scarce. 

Levi handed her the crutches to hold while she sat and began to push her back down the hall towards the infirmary. The Captain was finally accepting happiness in his life, despite the impending doom that came with their mission to Marley. He had a partner in crime now, someone to love, someone to live for. He couldn’t resist but smile down as he pushed Mikasa down the hallway back to the infirmary but of course, Levi would try and hide his goofy smile from her as he thought about their kiss. 

-


End file.
